What Haunts Her
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: Aurora still has nightmares as side effects from her sleeping curse. They got better, But the nightmares start to change. Time set after Season 2 finale (so Phillip is here, too, sadly.)
1. Chapter 1

Plot. Aurora still has nightmares as side effects from her sleeping curse. They got better, But the nightmares start to change. Time set after Season 2 finale (so Phillip is here, too, sadly.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Aurora and Mulan. (Though if I did I would never again have to cry for my OTP.)

**Chapter 1. An Ominous New Start**

Fire. Soot. Embers danced around her, scorching any bit of her they could reach. This scene, this place, as horrifying as it was, it should be something she'd be used to by now. Snow White had confirmed this was a side effect to anyone who had been under the sleeping curse. It was a plague that stuck with her forever to haunt her. And yet, why was she so terrified in this burning room? Perhaps it was the sickening air of soot that filled the air. Or perhaps the mere memories of the many years she had to suffer in this room were enough to drive her mad. She knew however, not particularly sure of why, but there was something different this time. Aurora felt herself waking up before she could think on the matter further, only faintly hearing a voice call out her name.

"Aurora?" Phillip asked, in worry of his fiancé. He watched her gasp a large breath of air, just as she did when she awoke from her sleeping curse. The curse had lifted, hasn't it? Why did it seem like nothing had changed? He noted to ask these questions to Mulan separately. "Are you alright?" He asked as Aurora sat up. She still did not answer as if she hadn't heard him. Tentatively, he reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. It was then she finally took account of her surroundings. Her face was of worry, confusion, and most of all, fear. Phillip opened his mouth to ask the same question again, but before he could speak, they were startled by the sound of bristling branches and bushes.

The first thing Mulan noticed as she reached the campsite was a troubled Aurora. It seemed that the prince was comforting his, his princess. And she, the side warrior, had interrupted. She should have quietly walked away, giving them space once more. But, the look on Aurora's face looked all too familiar. It was the same worried look she had right before Mulan had put her heart back. She had to ask. 'Only because it is my duty to protect her,' Mulan convinced herself. She slowly walked towards the royal couple. She sat near Aurora, but far enough to give the two space. As she set aside the found firewood, she called Aurora's name. The princess, who had watched the warrior since she returned, gave a slight nod. Knowing she had her full attention, Mulan asked with utmost genuine concern, "Are you alright?" When Aurora merely bit into her lip and her eyebrows furrowed, Mulan did not need verbal confirmation. The fear in Aurora's eyes held an untold, but recognizable story. She knew where this fear was from as she had met it numerous times during their journey for Phillip's soul. "What happened in there, Aurora?"

Phillip could merely watch the interaction between the warrior and his princess. 'Where is there?' He asked to himself, wishing he could attribute more. But he knew now was not the time to ask. Now was the time to be a bystander. It would have been inevitable for the two women to build such a strong relationship between each other on a journey for how long. Mulan clearly knew what she was doing, and for Aurora's sake. And Aurora's wellbeing was most important right now. He could ask details later. Phillip stood up, excusing himself. When Mulan gave him questioning eyes, he merely said, "I will check up on the foreign man." He grasped her shoulder and whispered so that only Mulan could hear, "I trust you. Help her."

Mulan gave a nod as her consent. She watched the prince leave and drop the top cloth of the tent to give them privacy. Feeling secure, Mulan inched closer to Aurora. She looked into the troubled eyes of the princess. "Aurora," she whispered, "I'm here. Those nightmares can't hurt you." She got a shaking nod, but nothing more. Mulan looked down at the ground briefly. Then, she tentatively, worried of rejection, reached out and held Aurora's hand. Thankfully, the princess did not flinch. Rather, she squeezed Mulan's hand as if she was seeking for strength from the warrior. A soft smile reached Mulan's lips. "I will keep you safe," she said, "whatever the enemy may be."

At that very moment, Aurora could not help blushing when she saw the determination in Mulan's eyes. She had seen this determination so many times, but it always felt so more when the warrior vowed such dedication. She looked at their held hands and abruptly, tears came to her eyes. Holding the warrior's hand so delicately, Aurora brought the said hand to her cheek. As tears fell freely, she could let out only a soft strangled whisper. "Please hold me."

Worried, Mulan could only hold the princess tightly but careful not to break her as if she was a delicate, fragile being. Of course, Aurora proved she is as strong as, if not more than, Mulan was herself. But Mulan never felt so scared or worried as she did now with Aurora trembling in her arms. The only other time she had felt in such a way was when Aurora's heart was stolen away from the evil witch. Mulan wondered if Aurora's nightmares were even remotely close to such a threat. Or were they a premonition of a greater danger to Aurora? Mulan tightened her lips. 'Never again,' she vowed. She shall not fail the princess again. For now, Aurora was safe in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters. If I did, there'd be more of Sleeping Warrior and less of everyone else.

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Familiar Outsider**

"Mulan," Aurora started as she finally calmed down from crying, "The dreams, they're getting worse again." She shuddered as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She felt relieved when the warrior held her even closer, tighter, letting her feel safe and secure. "Was it the boy?" Mulan asked. Ever so slightly, Aurora shook her head that was resting on the crook of Mulan's neck. Aurora tried to figure out how to explain – how to tell Mulan that unnerving feel of imminent danger was there. "It was the same burning room as usual, but it felt more personal, more familiar," she whispered as she tightened her hold on Mulan. "I don't think anyone else was in the room, nor was anyone trying to communicate with me through it." As soon as she pulled herself back a bit to look at Mulan in the eyes, Aurora couldn't help noticing she missed the warmth. "It felt as if the room itself was trying to haunt me."

Pure fear was dominant in the princess' eyes. If only she could somehow help the princess within the world of her dreams... She had used the small bag of sleeping powder on Snow journeys ago. Mulan cast her eyes down as she felt a pang of guilt. 'I'm useless,' Mulan scowled. There was nothing she could do about an enemy she knows nothing of. Wait. Realization dawned upon Mulan. She looked back up to Aurora's face. Hadn't Aurora mentioned the room felt, familiar? The room had haunted her, personally. This was different from the nightmares the princess had before. Yes, those had scared her, but merely because the atmosphere was such. It did not have a personal menace against Aurora. Mulan grasped both of Aurora's hands. "I think I know what the nightmares mean," Mulan explained to answer the unasked questions Aurora held. "Maleficent."

Aurora was startled, surprised, alarmed at how confidently Mulan said the dragon queen's name. "But she's dead, isn't she?" Aurora asked with a twinge of uncertainty. For once, her warrior faltered. She saw Mulan look down at the ground once more, not meeting eye contact. "Before Phillip awoke you," Mulan slowly stated, "we checked the castles, Maleficent's and yours. There were no traces of her." Aurora nodded and Mulan continued the story. "We believed that perhaps maybe, she went to that other land, along with everyone else affected by the curse." And then Aurora understood. "She may be still alive," she whispered. Mulan nodded. Aurora didn't know what to say, or do. She just sighed. "And I thought I was finally free from her," she mused. "I'm sorry." Aurora startled at Mulan's apology. What she had said was meant more to herself than to Mulan. "No, don't be," Aurora said. She brought her hand up to Mulan's cheek, willing the warrior to look back at her. To her relief, Mulan did, albeit a sad expression. "All you've done for me so far was protecting, sacrificing for me," she said as she caressed the warrior's cheek, "So please, don't ever apologize."

Mulan blushed. She couldn't tell if it were because of Aurora's words or Aurora's caress. 'Could be both,' Mulan mused. Cherishing the limited privacy they had, she leaned into the touch. But shortly after, she reached up to lower Aurora's hand. She knew her place. She was not the one destined to be with Aurora. As if she understood, Aurora withdrew her hand from Mulan's. When Aurora's face fell, Mulan couldn't help feeling her heart break. Daringly, she reached out to take back the hand that was just in hers seconds ago.

Mulan gave a smile – a slight apologetic but the softest and utmost genuine Aurora had ever seen. 'Not since,' Aurora's thoughts trailed onto that day Mulan put her heart back in. At times like this, Aurora wondered if she ever really got her heart back from Mulan. She never really acknowledged of her heart unless Mulan was near. "You should sleep," Mulan whispered, breaking Aurora out of her thoughts. When Mulan slowly stood away from her, Aurora tightened her grip on Mulan's hand before it fully left her. "Could you stay, here," Aurora paused, "As you did before?" She could see so many emotions ongoing on Mulan's face, especially in her eyes. But then all of them vanished behind a wall. A wall that blocked any emotion of Mulan's just as she had first met the stoic warrior. "I'll have Prince Phillip come in soon." And with that the warrior left the tent.

"I see you actually made the fire," Mulan dryly commented. Phillip looked up, confused. Mulan shook her head and chuckled. "That was your cover when you ran away to the Wraith." Remembering that particular day, Phillip laughed and scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. "How is she?" he asked as Mulan sat nearby the fireplace. Mulan stayed silent for a moment, not knowing where to begin. "For now, she'll need you by her side when she sleeps. Wait," Mulan said as the prince stood up, "There's more." She waited until he sat back down to continue. "She had nightmares of being trapped in a burning room as an aftermath of the sleeping curse. According to Snow White, this is applicable to anyone who had been under the curse." She looked at Phillip to see the information sink in. "So what she's dealt with today is normal?" Phillip asked with a disapproving face.

Phillip saw Mulan stare into the fire. A frown found its way on her face. The warrior showed more emotion than before, but she seemed to have become harder to read. "No," she whispered. Before Phillip could further ask, Mulan closed her eyes and let out a sigh, only to open her eyes with renewed determination. Phillip faltered when Mulan finally faced him directly and stated "We need to go to Maleficent's castle."

* * *

Aurora shivered. Despite the fire in the room she felt cold. Goosebumps were all over her arms; hair stood up in alarm and fear. Could it really be that Maleficent was still alive and affecting her? But the curse was broken. It should have been by True Love's... Aurora stared at her feet among the gravel. Was Phillip her True Love anymore? Did she even love him? Before she could think upon the matter even further, she saw something coming toward her feet. Blood. Blood was pooling towards her. The princess gasped and covered her mouth as she felt a sudden wave of nausea. She looked up to where the blood was coming from. A figure that looked all too familiar was in front of her. It was a body of a warrior, kneeling on its two knees. Trembling, she walked around the silhouette to see the face of the fallen. She felt the need to confirm, or rather to contradict her speculation. But when she saw the face of the warrior, she fell to her knees, crying – no wailing the warrior's name. If this was Maleficent's new revenge, it was downright cruel. For what the princess had seen was more gruel than the sight of a Wraith sucking a soul. The warrior... Her warrior. Mulan was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wonder if this story could go public if I somehow bought the right of the characters. This means I don't own them (as of now), sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 3. A Danger Within**

"So, what is it exactly are we looking for?" Neal asked. Mulan stopped in her tracks. She briefly looked over her shoulder to glance at the man, then to the royal pair. Her eyes lingered with Aurora's for a moment. She turned her head and continued to walk. "Any remnants of Maleficent," Mulan answered. "I know that she was slew in Storybrooke," she heard the foreigner talk back, "Emma said she killed it as a dragon." Mulan stopped once more, but did not look back. "She uses dark magic," Mulan stated, "You can never be sure if you truly killed her." Mulan continued to walk, in bigger strides, recalling the event from last night. Aurora had screamed her name. The princess had attempted to sleep as told, but dreamt of her death. Mulan couldn't tell what her heart had ached for at that moment. The fact that her death appeared as a nightmare, maybe even a possible premonition in Aurora's dreams? Or the devastated cry and relieved look Aurora had the moment she stepped back into the tent? And when the princess jumped into her arms... Mulan didn't know what to do when Phillip was right there, next to them. Keeping her feelings at bay was hard enough when it was only the two of them and having the prince around only made matters worse. 'No,' she chastised herself, 'I'm the complicated matter.'

Aurora wondered what was going in Mulan's head as they walked. As she was walking behind Phillip, she hadn't really seen the warrior's face, but by the tense shoulders and big strides Mulan made, Aurora could tell the warrior was thinking a lot, on something serious. 'I wonder if last night is among her thoughts,' she thought, or rather hoped. She woke up with a scream from her second attempt at sleeping. Both her warrior and her prince rushed to her side, but she instinctively reached out for Mulan. She held onto Mulan, crying. Relieving that the dream was only a dream when she knew, she felt Mulan's warmth around her. Mulan was still alive, but what did Mulan think of it? She, herself, came to conclusions that she may have in fact fallen for the warrior more than she ever did for Phillip. She hoped, believed there were feelings from the warrior, too. Although hesitant, Mulan did embrace her last night when she clung to the warrior. But, knowing Mulan, she probably would not act upon it. Rather, she would try to distance herself. Which, Aurora noticed, Mulan did anytime Phillip was there. Phillip. What did he know, suspect? What would he do if he did? Aurora glanced at the man in front of her. As if he felt her gaze, he immediately turned around and gave a smile and a hand. Aurora smiled and let him hold hers. She worried what to do as she hoped it was Mulan's hand she was holding instead.

Mulan glanced back to check if everyone was okay and if she weren't going too quickly. Her heart stung and wished she hadn't as she saw the royals smiling at each other and holding hands lovingly. Forgetting her initial thoughts, she walked even faster, almost running away. "Coward," she muttered at herself when she picked up speed as she heard Aurora call her name. It seemed as if fate was not doing well for Mulan that day. She had to stop. There was no "need" to move faster for she had arrived at their wanted destination. Mulan looked back at Aurora the third time that day. All bitterness evaded when she saw the princess trembling. She was trying to hide it, yes, but it was still there. Without thinking, Mulan stepped in front of the princess, not minding the prince at all.

"Here," Mulan said as she gave Aurora her helmet. Confused, Aurora merely looked up at Mulan. "It won't protect you like full body armor, or a sword even," Mulan stammered, "But if it could make you feel safer, at the least..." Aurora smiled gratefully and accepted the helmet, stopping the warrior's stammers and keeping her nervousness in place. "Thank you," she said and a beautiful smile immediately blossomed on Mulan's face. Aurora hoped her blush was unseen by Phillip as she put the helmet on.

Neal was uncomfortable and though it hurt his pride to admit it, a tad scared. Not only was he still under scrutiny of the intimidating warrior, but they were inside one of the most dangerous castles in the land. He had no shackles or ropes on him; he was no prisoner to these people. He could, if he desired, run away. But he didn't really have a place to start with, nor did he want to journey the lands alone. He may have left this place as a boy, but he well knew the dangers of this land. And, he did owe them his life. Even though one person in particular did not trust him – and quite blatantly showed that, they saved his life. Neal gingerly touched his side where he was hit. Yes, he owed these people big time. The dragon queen's castle should not be of worry. 'Especially when your own father is the so-called Dark One,' he thought to himself. Besides, they were merely here to scout possible remnants of her existence, not the sorceress herself. 'But, of course,' he groaned as the ground rumbled, 'I always think too soon.'

"Run!" Mulan yelled as thorned vines emerged out of the gravel. Phillip instinctively put Aurora behind him and cut any vines that came near. "Go! Mulan and I will take care of it," Phillip said as he pushed Aurora to the main gate. "But," Aurora started but Phillip wouldn't let her finish, nor did the foreign man as he took her arm to rush her. But Aurora couldn't. She felt time slow when she saw Mulan running towards her, reaching out to her.

Instinctively, Aurora reached out as well. But what she met was not Mulan's hand, Mulan's embrace. No, she met a forceful push.

"Leave! Now!" Mulan roared as the vines entangled her, surrounding her entire being. Using the last bit of strength of her slightly free arm, Mulan threw her sword to the prince's feet. "Leave!" Mulan cried once more as the prince awoke from his stupor. Mulan put less of a fight as she saw the three successfully escape, despite Aurora's unwillingness to move and cries to stay. Here. With her. Had she'd known this would be her end, she would've at least let the princess know of her feelings. Maybe. 'Or not,' Mulan thought, 'It would only complicate matters.'

Now what's so wrong with that?

A familiar yet unknown voice asked.

But before Mulan could answer, an eerie blackness crept into her vision, her body, her soul.

And her mind was of no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm on the fourth chapter. Do I really have to write this? Yes? Oh well. I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4. An Unexpected Enemy**

"I don't care how dangerous it is! We have to go back!" Aurora demanded. Phillip tried to reason with her. "Mulan is a warrior capable of her own decisions," Phillip started but Aurora wouldn't let him finish. "I don't give a damned idea of how capable she is, Phillip!" Aurora enraged. Phillip looked at this woman and wondered if this was the same Aurora he had left to protect before being taken away by the Wraith. She was of course, still lovable and had such power, but was she so, demanding? No, demanding wasn't the exact word Phillip was looking for. It was more of a mix of stubborn, but the kind of stubbornness that you'd see more from a warrior than from a princess. 'Perhaps Mulan grew on her,' Phillip thought. "She is in that horrible castle! Alone! And for what we all know, could dying!" Aurora shouted. And Phillip knew. He owed the woman his life and his princess'. He had heard only a brief story of their adventures, but could tell they had gone through many dangers. 'Of course they would have,' Phillip thought. After all, bringing back a soul was not the easiest task, even for the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Was it really noble of him to leave Mulan in the castle like that? Even if that was by Mulan's intentions, it wasn't.

When Phillip did not retort back, Aurora snapped. "While you stand here thinking about what went wrong, I'm going back to the castle to find Mulan and save her to put some sense into that woman!" She grabbed heaps of her dress and stomped towards back the castle. Really, after all they've been through... How could Mulan sacrifice herself like that so easily? Aurora picked up her pace as her heart pounded, searching, yearning Mulan. She didn't even care if Phillip actually did notice her different feelings toward Mulan now. They had gone through so much, and Aurora was definitely not going to lose her to a dead witch.

Phillip could only stare at the trail the princess took off. Did the princess just snap back at him? While Phillip wondered what had just happened in the last few minutes, Neal put a hand on his shoulder and said, "That is one feisty fiancé you have there." Phillip could only murmur a bit of consent before running towards the castle once more.

* * *

_Such pain, such angst, I couldn't have asked for a better host._

'That voice,' Mulan noted as she stirred. Mulan couldn't tell if she had gotten up. She noticed that there were no vines around her at the least, and she could actually stand up. But all she could see was pure blackness. Mulan reached out for her sword but it wasn't there. 'Of course,' Mulan thought, 'I had thrown it out of my hand earlier.' As Mulan thought back of that particular moment, she hoped everyone had escaped safely. Aurora... The princess had to be safe. She must be.

_Such dedication for someone who couldn't even love you. How sweet._

The voice sneered. Mulan glanced anywhere and everywhere she could in this pitch black darkness. "Show yourself!" Mulan growled. She leaned down and took out a dagger from her boot. The voice cackled. Mulan knew this enemy was mocking at her efforts, but as soon as it made any movement... 'I will be ready,' Mulan determined.

_You should think less. That way you'd recognize who I am. You'd see how familiar we are at the least._

"I am nothing like you!" Mulan roared, frantically trying to figure out the direction of the voice. The hairs on her neck immediately stood when she felt the voice right behind her.

_You'd be surprised._

Mulan turned swiftly to slit her enemy's throat. But when she saw the face, she couldn't. Not when her own face, her own self stood there, smirking at her. The hand that held the dagger fell to her side. "Who are you?" Mulan asked as she backed away.

_You see, I am you._

Said the imposter as she merely stepped closer as many steps Mulan had stepped back. A wall out of nowhere appeared and Mulan met it with her back. Trapped, Mulan placed the dagger between her and this... replicate.

_I'm merely the monster inside you. I'm your fears, your pain, your guilt. Anything and everything you wish to hide from that precious princess of yours._

Mulan's eyes widened. At the mention of Aurora, her hesitance was gone and pressed the dagger into the stranger, threatening even. "Don't you even dare," Mulan began to say.

_Or what. You'll stab me? I am you. You can't and never will escape me._

With that, the duplicate walked straight into the dagger. The strained cry of pain came not from it, but from Mulan. Mulan could feel as if the dagger was sinking into her flesh. Only, it wasn't. But why was all of the pain, the blood real?

_I'm just conveniently manifested before your eyes. I am you._

The figure whispered into Mulan's ear as it dispersed into darkness. Mulan dropped the dagger to clutch her wound. She could feel the blood spreading everywhere as she dropped to the floor. Adrenaline pumping through her veins everywhere. Mulan knew there was nothing she could do at this point. She had no first aid kit. Less could she cry out for help when she had no idea where she was. When Mulan slowly succumbed to her tiredness and let herself fall to the darkness, she heard two voices. One was faint and the other was overpowering, booming against her ears. Her eyes fell shut with the latter's message ingrained in her mind.

_Free your monster within._


End file.
